A Bet Not Worth Making
by Lotus Pixie
Summary: What happens when three friends bet that one of them can win over the sexy transfer student Duo Maxwell? Who's gonna get him? Who's gonna get hurt? AU [yaoi] [ON TEMP HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A Bet Not Worth Making**

**Warnings:** Story will contain male/male content, and language. Oh yes, character ooc-ness, Sorry but they needed to be a tad bit OOC for this story.

**Disclaimer: **I of course, do not own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** 12/10/06: Revised chapter found minor errors and didn't like how some of it was set up, still not completely happy. Oh sigh.

'_Thoughts'_

**(xxx)** Equals page break

**(xxx)**

"So then, we're agreed? To win the 'bet' one of us three has to get Duo Maxwell, the new student all to ourselves. We have to go as far as we can with him, by any means possible one of us has to come out on top, one of us has to land Duo Maxwell to win this bet." Trowa Barton finished staring to his two best friends, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei who nodded in agreement, all thinking the same thing _'I'm going to win.' _

Duo was the new student, a very interesting and very sexy new student. He was friendly, outgoing, always grinning or smiling. Nothing seemed to faze him, or at least that's how he always acted. The teachers adored his outgoing nature, and students enjoyed that he was nice to everyone, it didn't matter who you were. He had immediately caught the attention of Trowa, Heero and Wufei, all three were gay though they had only told each other and a fair few others the three of them couldn't help but be attracted to Duo's gorgeous lithe physique, his beautiful chestnut hair and bright violet eyes. He'd entered the school the previous semester, not in any of their classes but still around enough to catch their attention. Upon the start of this new semester they'd found him in quite a few of their classes.

Wufei smirked, "I wonder if he's even into guys If not this'll be a lot harder for us." Trowa raised his eyebrows and smirked. Heero's scoff drew their attention to their slightly stoic friend.

"Maybe for the two of you" He smirked towards his friends before shaking his head and walking away chuckling quietly.

Trowa's already raised eyebrow went even higher, "He thinks so does he?" He turned to Wufei who looked more than annoyed by Heero's cockiness.

"He's acting like he knows something we don't Trowa" Wufei snarled, Trowa chuckled towards his hot-headed Chinese friend which earned him a scathing look from Wufei.

"Heero always seems like he knows something we don't, your forgetting that trait about him Wufei." Trowa stated running his fingers over the hair that fell perfectly in front of his left eye hiding it from view. Wufei sighed, if he wasn't such good friends with Trowa or Heero he'd be lusting over them like the rest of the school was, but they were instead, his best friends. They were a bit of a mystery to everyone, both tended to be quite and insightful, though Heero tended to be a bit more antisocial and stoic than Trowa. Their drop-dead gorgeous looks, mysterious attitudes, amazing athletic ability earned them such respect that people knew not to get in their way, or piss them off. Wufei smiled, he himself, was considered to have an exotic beauty because of his Chinese traits, such as his dark onyx eyes, his aloof attitude also attracted the attention of the student body who were curious about the Chinese youth.

Wufei blinked and looked around, Trowa was no where to be seen Wufei grumbled and stomped towards the school he hated when Heero or Trowa would slink off like that an leave him alone, even if he himself was guilty of doing the same thing occasionally to his friends.

He entered the class room and took his seat on Trowa's right hand side, Heero on the left, the rest of the students were slowly trickling in after the first lunch bell had rung. That's when he entered, Duo Maxwell talking animatedly to a girl known as Hilde Schbeiker, his braid swinging seductively behind him. He grinned towards another girl who waved enthusiastically at him and Hilde. He heard Trowa give a quiet appreciative comment about Duo's ass in those pants to Heero and heard Heero grunt in agreement.

The teacher, Mrs. Vetra, entered the class and started going on about old projects, and upcoming projects they were to be assigned. She starting talking about the current issues that they were currently covering in their World Issues class then she sprang a new project worth 25 of their grade on them only she could do that with a huge grin on hr face.

"It'll be regarding propaganda and the media's influence on the public, it's a partner project" She watched as the class swelled with happiness her eyes gleamed, "Oh! But I've already chosen who is going to working with whom. No complaining, it's already decided so there will be no switching." She watched the happy faces fall and quickly turn into grumpy glares. Chuckling quietly, she rummaged around on top of her desk for the partners list, a few moments later she located it under a text book and scanned it quickly, pausing for a few moments with her brows knit before giving a small shrug; she looked at her class and smiled. "Okay kiddies, here's the pairings: Achany and Takahashi, Barton and Schbeiker, Chang and Peacecraft, Maxwell and Yuy."She then continued down her list for the rest of the students.

Trowa and Wufei both turned to stare at Heero who was gazing at the teacher nonchalantly; he slowly turned to look at his two friends and smirked his head tilted slightly. "You knew all along? That's what you meant outside, you knew about the pairing project already, and I'm guessing but I think you purposely placed your name beside Maxwell's if it wasn't already there. Didn't you?" Wufei growled out as Trowa looked amused.

Heero continued to smirk, "Yuy 1, Barton 0, and Chang 0. Mission 1; Spend time with him, completed." He then began writing down the notes the teacher was now writing on the whiteboard while ignoring the daggers Wufei was glaring into the side of his head.

Wufei whipped back around in his seat as he seethed snatching his pen he began to write his own notes out turning to speak to Trowa a new glare found itself on his face at Trowa's amused expression towards the whole ordeal. "Trowa, How the hell can you not be annoyed right now? He purposely set himself up to be with Maxwell, to get ahead of us" Wufei hissed he was even more disgruntled when Trowa chuckled quietly.

"Wufei that is the whole point of this, to do whatever it takes for one of us to get Duo Maxwell. We'll all want him, and we'll do whatever it takes to get him, well minus physical harm of ourselves or him, no threatening, no blackmail nothing completely underhanded like that." Trowa whispered he titled his head so both his eyes were visible to Wufei when he said this. Wufei then sighed and nodded. Secretly wanting the eye candy Maxwell for himself; all three of them agreed Duo Maxwell was a nice piece of ass.

**(xxx)**

**A/N: **So what do you think? Short chapter but oh well! Scary persistent plot bunny made me stop writing two other stories I was in the middle of!! Oh well they can wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bet Not Worth Making**

**Warnings: **Male on male, language, sexual thoughts/'references.' You've been forewarned. Slight OOC-ness, it's mostly Hilde though.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**A/N: **Thanks very muchly to the reviewers!Annndd A little clarification, Yes Quatre will be making an appearance, just not yet! (I couldn't leave out Quatre, now could I! Hehehe!) You know, I actually don't know when he'll show up but I plan to have him I the story. I have a vague idea but vagueness cannot be trusted all of the time.

'_Thoughts'_

**(xxx)** Equals scene break!

**(xxx)**

"Oh my gee Duo! Each of us is working with one of the sexy-three" Duo visibly blanched and Hilde laughed "Oh come _on _what else should I call them? I mean sexy-three just sounds so great. You've got Yuy, he's kinda freaky but hey that's okay, I'm with the bang-boy, it may be a weird hair style but ohh so hot!" Duo burst out laughing at his girly yet tomboyish friend, Hilde who was pretending to fan herself. Sure enough he was surprised to find himself paired up with Heero Yuy, sex on legs. He wasn't about to admit that thought to anyone but Hilde, who found it great fun to have a gay guy friend. For some reason Hilde was big into what they call "yaoi," "shonen-ai" and "slash."

Duo shook his head smiling at his new friend, he'd met her last semester at his new school in his literature class and they took a quick liking to each other, now almost inseparable best friends. He was a bit nervous to come out of the closet, as they say, to Hilde at first until he saw her desktop background of two very pretty anime boys embraced and kissing. When Hilde saw him staring at the background she flushed bright red and went to shut her computer monitor off, rambling an apology to Duo who halted her hand mid-way to the off button he told her "to leave it, it was damn sexy to look at" which brought a confused look to Hilde's face, then slow dawning realization of what Duo meant she nearly died in a giggle fit hugging Duo to the point where he had to pry her off himself so he could breathe. He finally focused on the present, lifting his head to look at Hilde he found her fixing him with a stern glare. "Were you listening to me just now?" she demanded her hands on her hips, her blue-black hair obstructing her ocean blue eyes ever so slightly.

Duo grinned at his friend, "Nope, I was remembering how ya found out about me likin' the species called 'male' heh! Yah anyways, back to the subject at hand, those three may be fucking sexy, but they're so intimidating. I've hardly, no wait make that, _never_ heard them talk _out of class _Hil, I mean everyone loves to look at them but it seems everyone is to scared to approach them. I'm kinda freaked to be working with Yuy. I have no idea what that guy is like. Duo raked a hand through his bangs, blinked and then started fiddling with the end of his long shiny chestnut brown braid. Hilde smiled at Duo's nervous habits.

"Hey you ever think that maybe their gay too eh Duo? Maybe ya can land yourself a sexy-boy. Mmm I'd want pictures…no videos!" Hilde exclaimed pretending to wipe drool from her mouth as Duo flushed and made a loud choking noise in the back of his throat. She smirked and grabbed him by the hand leading him into the ice cream shop, "Whaddya want? It's my treat Duo-baby!"

**(xxx)**

"Trowa, Heero, do you either of you think he's with the Hilde onna? They seem so close, and look here they come…he's holding her hand" Wufei stated jerking his head to the approaching teens both were nothing but smiles as they playfully chatted with one another. Trowa and Heero both watched as Duo spun Hilde to face him and dropped to one knee holding her hand.

"Alas milady, it seems I can no longer bear it" He took a deep shuddering breath "I must have your hand, for be it for me to suffer with out it my fair lady!" Duo dramatically kissed Hilde's hand he drew himself up and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Hey you stop it! You're freaking me out Duo-baby! I mean, I love ya and all but please if you ever do that again, you'll find yourself seriously wounded, possibly incapable of ever walking properly again, if you catch my drift" She swatted him playfully and dragged him down the hall as he laughed loudly winking a twinkling violet eye at Wufei who was staring open mouthed, his ebony eyes wide with disturbed shock to the two friend's playful antics.

Trowa had his eyebrows raised completely, and Heero had his head tilted to one side eyebrows drawn together, the rest of his face completely devoid of any emotion. "He just winked at you Wufei" Trowa stated a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"That was a very interesting display as well" Heero added his head still titled to one side, he slowly looked to Wufei who had a smirk on his face. "Don't look so smug it was just a friendly wink since you were gaping like a fish." Heero crossed his arms and leant against his locker. Trowa chuckled quietly as Wufei's face feel slightly.

"Yeah, well at least it was _me _he chose to wink at. Not either of you, but me which must mean something." Wufei huffed crossing his own arms and glaring at his two best friends who both looked amused by his actions. "Ah! Screw you both!" He stormed off to class, followed shortly by Heero and Trowa who were giving their friend a wide berth considering his new mood.

They entered the class shortly before the bell rang and took their normal seats; Wufei was making a point of ignoring his friends. Mrs. Vetra grinned slightly manically at her class and clapped her hands together. "Ok my dear class once I hand out the project outline and notes, you can get together with your partner and get working! There's only going to be a few classes for this project, you can do it in your spare time since we still have a lot of topics to cover." She handed a stack of the booklets to the person in the front of each row "Once you get it, get together and start discussing!"

Heero snatched his booklet from the timid looking girl in front of him at the same time Trowa apprehended his, both boys stood from their seats and made their way over to their assigned partners, Hilde enthusiastically moved her desk so it was facing the one behind her. Trowa approached her and the desk and sat down startled by Hilde's immediate chatter to him about the project. Nearly the entire class was fixated with watching the Trowa stalk quietly across the room, followed shortly by Heero, even the teacher Mrs. Vetra watched them walk grinning slightly. A guy in the desk next to Duo's quickly gathered his stuff fumbling slightly he backed away from Heero allowing him the desk. Heero pushed the desk closer to Duo's and slid into the seat.

Heero stared at Duo who was muttering to himself as he rifled through the project outline. Heero lightly drummed his fingers on the desk top, Duo seemed to notice the drumming, looked at the hand then followed it to the owners of said hand, he jumped "Holy fuck! When'd you get here?" Duo exclaimed catching the attention of the other students who looked shocked at Duo. Heero merely raised an eyebrow and smirked. _'Oh wow holy crap! Holy crap that is one hell of a sexy smirk! Wow, wow, wow, even sexier are those eyes, shit, nice. Sexy, smirking, cobalt eyed Heero Yuy. Aw shit damn stupid mind-of-your-own-cock back off ye evil beast!' _Duo mentally scolded a certain part of his body with his violet eyes closed, he sighed and opened them.

After shaking his head lightly, Duo looked up and grinned at Heero "Okay whatever, my shock aside, lets read this baby and see what we need to do Heero, can I call you Heero? Do you mind? I mean I can call you Yuy if you prefer or hell I can just not call you anything, because you know it really doesn't matter to me, but you can call me Duo okay? Does that sound good?" Duo rambled nervously trying to keep his mind off any sexual thoughts in order to keep the one-eyed demon down from its sudden evil uprising.

Heero stared at Duo then raised a hand to bring the over energetic teen to a halt "Hn, Call me Heero just stop rambling…Duo" Heero watched as Duo's face lit up at his name being used he smiled inwardly,_ 'small things please him it seems, noted.' _"Now lets do what you said, read the outline and go from there alright?" Duo nodded eye bright and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

After reading, and Duo re-reading the outline and notes on the project he turned to look at Heero with a bewildered look on his gorgeous heart shaped face, He blinked at Heero "Heero, this is gonna suck, this project is, I do declare!" He exclaimed rubbing his head. Heero stared at Duo whose expression now had a perplexed look on it. "So anyways, how we gonna do this eh Hee-c…Heero?" Duo caught himself in time, he had a habit of nicknaming people and he didn't think it was quite the time to nickname Heero. "Which method do you think is the best?"

Heero had tilted his head slightly when Duo had been about to call him something else, but shrugged it off when Duo continued as if he hadn't "Do you mind talking in front of groups?" Heero wasn't much of a social talker, but if a project called for him to be in front of a group he would do it without hesitation. He did talk to some people other than Trowa and Wufei but not often did people actually see him doing so.

Duo grinned at Heero and leaned in closer to him much to the one-eyed-demon's pleasure who was again awakening, well to tell the truth it hadn't really gone back to 'sleep' Duo ignored the persistent demon "Heero, Heero, Heero, Do I _look_ like I mind talking in front of large groups?" He casually patted Heero on the shoulder "Bud, I love talking, and I don't mind _most_ people, so hey one of these presentation projects wouldn't hinder me at all! So which one catch yer fancy?" Duo finished looking slightly bashful despite telling Heero earnestly that he wasn't a shy person.

"I think the video project; two minute news, the student survey, or the newspaper assignment, would suffice." Heero noticed Duo quirk an eyebrow at him when he'd used the word 'suffice' Duo sniggered quietly before replying.

"Yes, I agree those ones would _suffice,_ they would _suffice_ very well in their _sufficing_." He said teasingly, "Yaahhh….so I'm liking your choices, we'll have to pick one though, I'd rather the two minute news assignment or the newspaper one, student surveys always bite 'cuz the students never take 'em seriously so it'd be a bit useless, unless we cheated a bit." Heero nodded, thinking, running his slender fingers through his messy chocolate brown locks Duo nearly drooled. _'Don't even think about it'_ he thought towards the one-eyed-demon that was perking up every so slightly, _'really gotta get my hormones checked this is crazy, I'm guessing something's trying to tell me it's been neglected lately, and is in need of little one on one loving' _Duo chuckled out loud then quickly turned his head acting as if he saw something funny on the other side of the classroom.

Heero looked in the direction Duo was looking in to see nothing of amusement _'Was he laughing at me?'_ Heero thought, _'Hn, whatever.' _"I agree one of those two would be best we just have to narrow it down with ideas see which one is…" Heero was suddenly cut off by the bell; the class started grabbing their things leaving the classroom in a herd.

Duo stuffed his things into his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder he grinned at Heero "Well anyways, we'll talk some more next time kay pardner? Catch ya later!" Duo threw his arm over a waiting Hilde's shoulder and left Heero gathering his things up scowling at Duo's quick dismissal of him. He looked up to see Trowa and Wufei waiting for him by the door, they headed off together for their own last class of the day.

**(xxx)**

**A/N:** I am in love with the 'one-eyed-demon' _not in that way,_ well possibly, but hush about that. :giggle fit:  
I forgot what I was going to say here…Wow it's getting yucky outside big storm is brewing! I'm by myself tonight lol! It' only 9:14PM! Ohhh now its raining lol! Oh well, I'll spew out another chapter then! (Spew? I mean happily type up!) I'm so hyper! I will blame it on this tasty, gorgeous, wonderful invention called "Black Cherry Vanilla Coke" Oh sweet jeeezus it' amazing.  
Ohhh now there's a rainbow!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bet Not Worth Making**

**Warnings: **male on male, language, occ-ness, sexual references. You've been forewarned.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Gundam Wing.

**A/N: **Thankies soooo much to everyone who has reviewed so far! New chapter for you sorry it took so long to get here ff dotnet was being funky (err funky? yea don't ask...it came to mind first hehe)

'_Thoughts'_

**(xxx)** Equals scene break!

**(xxx)**

Duo sang out loud with a grin on his face as he approached Heero in the hall, "Don't ask, lets just say a few hours straight of Disney and leave it at that, anyways, yes, what was I getting at?" Duo stared off into space humming a new tune before snapping back to reality "Ohh yeah right, the project sorry didn't get to talk to you 'bout it this past weekend, was uh, busy? 'Ne ways, so uh you wanna work on it with me today at lunch? Well, after I gather me some food?" Duo finished a Cheshire grin in place.

Heero stared at Duo a few moments, "Hn, alright where do you want to meet?" He questioned blinking at Duo's surprised expression "What?" he asked, Duo snapped his mouth shut and grinned at Heero, quickly glancing at Trowa then Wufei who were leaning against their lockers watching Duo and Heero with slightly annoyed looks on their faces.

"Sorry I'm a bit out of it today, anyways how about we meet outside the side doors we can work outside, that is, if you don't mind working outside." Heero merely shrugged towards Duo and nodded his agreement. Duo nodded back and spun around his braid nearly hitting a passing first year he walked off not noticing three pairs of eyes directly on his ass.

The few hours until lunch passed by slowly for Heero who was nowstanding outside near the side doors right after the lunch bell rang,glancing at the doorsevery time they opened, glaring at every student who came out and wasn't Duo he was getting more and more impatient with each passing student. Duo finally walked out carrying enough food for four people. He spotted Heero who pushed off from the tree he was leaning against, he and Duo made their way to an empty space of grass away from the other students who also thought it was a good idea to eat outside. Heero sat down gracefully crossing his legs and laying out their project work, Duo plunked down in the grass beside him, dropping his food onto the soft surface and looking hungrily at it.

"We haven't picked out the project were going to do yet." Heero stated as he watched Duo pick up a turkey sandwich unwrap it and start munching on it, "What may I ask, is with all the food?" Heero couldn't help but ask Duo who had build similar to himself and didn't look like he could eat all that food; Duo looked at him his mouth full of food. Heero held up his hand, "Chew first, reply after." Duo nodded snorting and promptly gagging. Heero shook his head looking amused; he actually chortled quietly warranting a surprised look from Duo who swallowed loudly and painfully.

Coughing Duo replied "Oh ya, I brought some for you in case you didn't have a lunch or anything, so take whatever you want, you should try the turkey sandwich dude, my Ula makes 'em pretty good." He stated shoving one towards Heero "Oh and I kinda like the idea of doing the video project, since your friend Trowa and my girl are doing the newspaper one, those sneak thieves." He smiled as he went back to his sandwich.

Heero picked up the sandwich and stared at it, "What is 'your Ula?' and I agree with the video project one, I didn't know Trowa picked the newspaper one, I was leaning more towards it. Is that girl your girlfriend or something?" Heero asked startling himself. Quickly opening the sandwich he starting eating it, sure enough it wasn't just 'pretty good' it was really good. Heero kept his eyes on the sandwich rather than looking at Duo, who was smiling at Heero.

"Wow I've never heard you talk this much, shocking, really. Ula, I guess you could say is like a mother to me, technically she'd be considered my mother but lets not get into that. I know I was hoping for the newspaper too, we could still do it if you want, I don't mind. Last but not least, No Hilde isn't my girlfriend." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Heero finished chewing "No" He answered simply going back to the sandwich, reaching for a pop he opened it and drank a mouth full. "Let's stick with the video project." He said after swallowing.

Duo nodded grabbing a pop drink and another sandwich to chow down on while they discussed the project, he sighed mentally back to being assignment partners, instead of talking and getting to know each other. Duo started playing with the end of his braid, his eyes on Heero rather than the work Heero had splayed across the ground.

"Duo? Duo, did you hear me?" Heero's baritone voice broke throughhis mindless enjoyment of Heero's gorgeous physique. Duo eyes snapped to Heero's and he grunted, "I asked you want you thought of the topic" Duo shrugged, flushed and starting fidgeting with a bag of potato chips. Heero smirked in triumph _'He was checking me out, Yuy 2, Barton 0, and Chang 0. Mission two; get his attention, complete. I'm winning so far. No girlfriend and staring at a male classmate it's safe to say he may be gay, bi-curious or just curious about me, which works all the same.' _He grabbed his bottle of pop and drank it to cover up his smirk as Duo looked at him.

"So, um, what were we talking about?" Duo asked shoving some chips into his mouth and blinking at Heero who still had the bottled pressed to his lips. Duo coughed as he watched Heero's tongue dart out to catch a drop of the pop, lick the rim then lower the bottle from his mouth. He felt his body temperature rise and mentally shook himself.

Heero's inner score board now triumphantly flashed, _Yuy 3, Barton 0, Chang 0_ as he watched Duo blink slowly then gulp_. 'Go home team,'_ he thought feeling another smirk puling at his lips. He quickly cleared his expression to its normal stoic mask. "The topics we've chosen if you think they're the best ones. The bells going to go right away, when do you want to get together next? How about tonight at your house? If that's okay, mine isn't going to work tonight." Heero asked hoping this plan of action would work.

"Ah crap, no, sorry man! Can't, there is a bunch of stuff happening at my house too, uh well I guess tomorrow at lunch again. Same time, same place, unless you've got something happening, a practice or something? Duo stated feeling slightly thankful that he wasn't going to be alone in a room with Heero, he didn't know if he could control his hormones if Heero pulled another sexy stunt like he did just a few moments ago. What would a guy like Heero think if Duo started getting all weird on him? He probably wouldn't want to be his partner anymore and if they weren't partners they'd never get to know each other which would mean they wouldn't get a chance at being friends with one another.

"That's fine, tomorrow it is then, see you in class Duo" Heero stood gathered his garbage and walked away just as the bell sounded.

**(xxx)**

Duo had expected to work again with Heero in class that afternoon, instead he found himself sitting in a quiet classroom filled only by pens scratching on paper as students hurried to get the pop quiz done and leave for the rest of class. Duo stared at his, he was nearly done but kept getting distracted by what felt like eyes watching him, however, when he scanned the classroom everyone was focused on their quiz. Sighing he finished his last long answer question and stood. World Issues was one of Duo's best subjects, he loved reading about the different thing going on in the world, and the types of media used to portray those things. Hell he just loved reading, any subject with reading in it Duo was good at he had an amazing memory which not many people knew. Placing his quiz on Mrs. Vetra's desk she smiled at him and waved for him to leave. He shuddered as he felt the eyes on him again glancing up he saw no one looking at him, he caught Hilde's eye and nodded towards the hall.

He sighed as he fiddled with the elastic on his braid, removing it and putting it on again tighter. Other students filed out of the class, glancing at Duo and smiling. Heero, Trowa and Wufei walked out together, the one named Wufei stopped whispering whatever he was when he saw Duo leaning against the opposite wall. Duo smiled at them, Heero "hn'ed" and nodded, Trowa smiled back slightly and Wufei nodded. All three continued walking down the hall to put their things away fro the day. Halfway away from Duo Hilde burst out o the classroom and promptly pounced Duo. Duo glanced in the other three young men's direction to see them staring at the exuberant Hilde who was telling Duo how she thought she passed that one with flying colours.

They turned to walk down the same hallway as the other three when Hilde caught sight of her so rightful dubbed 'sexy-three' dragging Duo with her she ran to catch up to them, "Hey Trowa!" she exclaimed causing the three to stop and stare at the excited Hilde and the confused Duo.

Trowa turned to his project partner and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" He asked watching as Hilde continued to hold Duo's hand.

"Forgot to ask, when do you want to work on our project next? Want to get together tonight and work on it, or just wait until tomorrow. I thought we'd have time in class today but alas that hope was to no avail." She sighed dramatically.

Trowa chuckled quietly at Hilde's antics "Tonight's fine, I had nothing planned, you can come over to my place if you like, Hilde. I too, thought we'd have time in class today." Trowa couldn't help but laugh at the girl and her oddities. She was strangely adorable in her own special way.

Hilde beamed happily, "Great! Hey can Duo come to he's got nothing to do! Hey Duo, since your Ula's got all the stuff happening at your house today, wouldn't you rather come and watch two people work on a boring project?" She looked between Trowa and Duo.

"He can come if he wants to, I don't mind" Trowa stated shrugging looking to Duo who laughed met eyes with Trowa and rolled them obviously about Hilde.

"Why not, I'll go. Since Heero and I can't work on our project, it's better than being stuck in the middle of all my Ula's stuff." He smiled and draped his arm around Hilde's shoulders.

Trowa smiled at them and started to give them his address when he paused, "Why don't you just come with me now, I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind making supper for all of us and I can bet you'll want to look around a bit before we get started so it won't really waste any time if we go now and you look around. Hilde and Duo both exchanged confused looks then shrugged to each other and agreed to leave with Trowa right away after they all stopped at their lockers to grab what they needed.

**(xxx)**

**A/N: **Yay Trowa time! Some reason I've been obsessed with writing Trowa lately hehe wonderful. Oh yes, just for a random piece of info if ya didn't catch it; Ula is a name, you'll find out about her later.

Ergh! Why am I listening to Disney music? Whhyyy? Damn Disney musical type movies and the catchy tunes!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bet Not Worth Making**

**Warnings: **male on male, language, sexual references. You've been forewarned. Oh and occ-ness in some characters.

**Disclaimer:** Mandatory disclaimer here Yay!

**A/N: _Thanks sooooo very much to those who have reviewed! I love reviewers so much!_ **This chapter took me until I wrote a line I loved and built the rest of the chapter around it crazy no? Holy hell I've got three fics going at once here lol!

'_Thoughts'_

**(xxx)** Equals scene break!

**(xxx)**

After a short visit to each of their own lockers they met outside in the school's parking lot Trowa stood with an impassive expression on his face, twirling a keychain between his long slender fingers. Hilde grinned and laced her hand into Duo's who smiled at her Trowa nodded at them to follow him. They stopped in front of a sleek, obviously new Dodge Charger SXT the colour was green called magnesium pearl. **1** Trowa hit the automatic door and car starter before gesturing for Hilde and Duo to get in.

"Fuck Dude! There is no way this car is yours! That's insane, this is the 2006 version! A car like this would be crazy expensive!" Duo gapped lightly brushing his fingers across the dash board (having gotten shot gun, the passenger's seat instead of the back seats where an awed Hilde sat.) "Wow" Duo breathed buckling himself in.

Trowa turned to look at his two guests as he buckled himself in, "It was my nineteenth birthday present" He stated pulling the car out of his parking space, and out of the school's parking lot, which since classes had yet to be let out, was almost completely devoid of other students. He missed the surprised expression the two other's exchanged.

"This was a Birthday present!" Duo exclaimed, "Now this is one might cool birthday present. Holy fuck, Could you imagine if my Ula gave me something like this for my birthday!" Duo pursed his lips turning to look at Trowa "Your nineteen? Your still in the third year though, shouldn't you be in fourth?" Duo asked confused.

"Oh right!" Hilde piped up from the back, "No that's right, I remember, Trowa missed pretty much all of second year or something and had to re-do it. So that's what the gossip was then. Am I right Trowa?" She smiled at Trowa's visible eye reflected in the rear view mirror.

"Mmhm, you are." He stated not delving any further into the matter, flicking his visible eye away from the two of them he focused on the red light they were currently stopped at.

"I really don't know much about much at that school, since, well, I just got transferred there recently. Okay, maybe a semester ago but that my friends, is beside the point. I may talk and hang out with a bunch of people, but I hardly consider anyone but Hil's my friend." He shrugged nonchalant watching Trowa as he shifted in his seat.

"Where are we headed anyways? Isn't this towards the board walk? There's not my residence over there except for some flats further back behind the shops. There are also the homes on the circus property…but that's for the people who live and work there. " She trailed off noticing Trowa was chuckling quietly.

"You'll see" Trowa answered simply smiling at his two curious passengers.

"Your not one for many words are you Tro?" Duo asked turning and grinning at Trowa who looked surprised by the nickname and smiled at Duo.

"I guess not, I don't think I ever have been" Trowa sighed bringing the car to a stop at yet another red light. He could tell Duo and Hilde were very curious about where they were heading. Hilde had it right, they were heading towards the boardwalk and for good reason too; it's where he lived. He loved living where he did, so close to the ocean. The light changed to green and Trowa hit the gas and took a sharp right turn. They were almost at his home. He smiled when he saw it come into view. He heard Duo gasp and Hilde give a happy squeal.

"Oh my god I haven't been here in ages!" Hilde exclaimed drinking in the site before her, Duo looked shocked by the site and let out a low whistle. "Duo this is the place I was telling you about The Bloom Fairgrounds and Circus!"

Duo grinned "I've never in my life been to a circus or a fair for that matter. I've heard of them but never actually seen one first hand! This is so cool! Why are we here Trowa?" He was still excitedly taking in the site of the rides in the distance, the carnival music playing and the smell of greasy and sweet foods. People were walking aimlessly around pointing things out; children were begging their parents or laughing and playing around, obvious tourist were flocking in groups up and down the wide boardwalk which was lined with vendors trying to sell their things to the tourists, people were already waiting at the fairgrounds gate for admission. He grinned wider when he spotted the big top in the far distance.

Trowa drove his car past the gates to an opening for cars to park he steered clear of it coming to an area with a man in an blue vest sitting in a booth that had the controls for the automatic gat Trowa was now station in front of. The man waved at Trowa who waved back the gat already rising to allow him to pass. "Well, you two did say you wanted to come to my house to work on Hilde's and mine project did you not?"

Duo stared floored, "Wait a sec there Tro, you live here!" He exclaimed gesturing to the fairgrounds. Trowa nodded chuckling. "Holy fuck that is so cool! Here I am never been to a circus or carnival and I go to school with a guy who lives at one!"

"My uncle and my aunt own this place. I live with my sister and work here part time." He pulled his car into the lot of a small house, there were a few houses lined up along the very edge of the park, overlooking the oceans waters. The park was slightly L-shaped to allow the houses to be on the same space. Trowa stepped out of the car; Hilde and Duo followed him towards a house that was painted a light mint green. "My house" Trowa stated needlessly, they stepped inside Trowa tossed his things onto a small coffee table, he took Hilde' things from her and placed them on top of his.

"Your home early!" a feminine voice called out, footsteps padding towards them "Hey Trowa! Oh you brought friends over that's nice! Hi there, I'm Catherine, Trowa's older sister you can call me Cathy."

Duo stepped forward, "I'm Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" He sighed suddenly his face falling before his grin was back on his face in a flash "nice to meet you Cathy" He finished looking out the window in the living room to his left. Cathy smiled at Duo, her eyebrows drawn together as were Trowa's.

"I'm Hilde Schbeiker nice to meet you, I never knew you had a sister Trowa" The short haired girl stated looking over to Cathy comparing her and her brother's looks. Cathy had more reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, while Trowa had hardly any red in his brown hair, and had green eyes. He was also a lot taller than his sister, but both had pretty much the same build Cathy's obviously more feminine than Trowa.

"I'm working on a project with Hilde they'll probably be here a while so could you make supper for all of us?" Cathy nodded and Trowa continued "I'm going to show them around the park, Duo's never been to one before so I might as well give him the experience." Trowa glanced at Duo when he sniggered; Hilde lightly hit Duo over the head looking amused herself. "Come on" Trowa gestured to the door.

They walked a bit of a ways before they were in the main thoroughfare, games along the edges, people gathered around chatting happily some of them waving to Trowa. They explored the carnival grounds, Duo being extremely excited over the aspect of getting to go on the rides for free and getting to go in through a different opening in the gates so they were always on before everyone else. After going on a few rides Duo had pointed out grinning like a maniac and Trowa taking them onto the ride, they played a few of the games before Trowa took them towards the circus tent.

"Oh wow I always wanted to see a circus as a kid, whenever they'd come into town I'd always want to go but could never get it!" Hilde put her arm around Duo's shoulders.

"You could always come back when it' actually open, there's no shows there tonight but there will be this Friday. How come you never got into a circus before?" Trowa asked bewildered that Duo's parents had never taken him to one, or had and hadn't gotten in. He was confused.

"Always on park grounds that had tight security," Duo stated and laughed it off waving his hand towards the tent opening "So what're you gonna show us here right now then Trowa?" He asked changing the topic.

"You'll see." Was all Trowa answered, he was still confused about the fact that Duo had never seen a circus before. He led them into a tent and walked right through it towards the back where it opened up to a very large building. Trowa smiled as he walked into the well light building, He stood in the middle and gestured to the many large cages in the room. Hilde and Duo gaped there in the cages were lions and tigers. Hilde moved closer to a cage with two tigers in it. Duo slowly moved towards another cage with a large female lion in it. He stood a bit o a ways away from it.

Trowa approached Duo smiling "Don't be afraid" Trowa murmured into Duo's ear from behind, Duo shivered at the close contact of Trowa.Trowa moved Duo closer to the cagehis arm around Duo's waist. Duo stood in awe of the beautiful female lion who padded across the cage to sniff at the new comer, Trowa took Duo's hand in his own and lifted it towards the cage, Duo stiffened and moved back closer to Trowa. Trowa kept his arm firmly around Duo's waist and his other hand held tight to Duo's. The female lion licked at Trowa's hand then at Duo's before laying down content. Trowa reached Duo's hand towards her had and stroked it across her head. Duo laughed and started to pet her without Trowa's hand, Trowa loosened his arm around Duo's waist.

Duo suddenly felt his face heat up at the close contact of Trowa he turned and grinned at Trowa who was watching the female lion bathe herself. Trowa attention snapped back to Duo "Told you not to be afraid" He stated smirking slightly tightening his grip around Duo's waist before dropping his arm and gesturing for them to follow him again. "Cathy probably has supper ready now, so we can go eat and work on our project." He said smiling at Hilde who was looking from Duo to Trowa with an interested look on her face.

Trowa exited the circus area with a smirk playing at his lips, _'Yuy 3, Barton 1, Chang 0' time to even these scores out Yuy.' _He turned to look at Duo who still held that flustered look and chuckled inwardly.

**(xxx)**

**1** Ignore my car talk; I love pretty cars and old cars. Don't ask, my friend loves 'em too lol! shrug I think they're neat looking.

**A/N:** I know circuses are considered cruel, and are to an extent, but lets pretend this one isn't a crappy environment for the animals like real life ones. I needed Trowa's circus. I threw in the carnival side of it because I love carnivals, and it just made it more fun! Oh and sorry no Quatre yet luvs! Give it time :smirks and winks: ALSO I'm trying to make my chapters longer but so far no luck LOL! Man I normally write crazy long chapters...in the stories I never post Lmao! What the hell eh!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bet Not Worth Making**

**Warnings: **male on male, language, sexual references. You've been forewarned. Oh and ooc-ness in some characters.

**Disclaimer:** Nope I do not own Gundam Wing.

**A/N:** **SO SORRY** for the über long update! Summer is not good writing time for me…mostly when a friend from ENGLAND is here in my city visiting for a month- Got caught up doing "touristy" things all of August. July was spent taking care of my cat that nearly died, and then we had to go and get a puppy (In July) puppy-sitting is annoying.  
Ahh, excuses, excuses. Sorry folks!

**ANYWAYS!** Many thanks to all you wonderful reviewers:purrs:

(OH and an additional warning! I didn't bother proofreading this time, I got annoyed with this chapter it was driving me insane I just couldn't get it out.)

'_Thoughts'_

**(xxx)** Equals scene break!

**(xxx)**

"How was it yesterday with Maxwell and the girl?" Wufei questioned Trowa as soon as he reached their lockers the next morning.

Trowa actually glared at Wufei "She has a name Wufei, It happens to be Hilde, use it." He opened his locker, put his books inside and grabbed out the binder he needed for first class. "Things went great yesterday oh and did you know Duo's never once been to a circus or a carnival, though I'm not to sure why, he didn't really answer me when I asked." Trowa suddenly smiled thinking about how flustered Duo looked after he'd realized Trowa's arm was around his waist.

"Hey Trowa what's up!" An energetic voice called out, Hilde approached waving she smiled at Trowa before nodding in greeting to both Heero and Wufei. "What's up? Wait no, seeing as it's morning and probably nothing yet, so scratch that and instead I ask, how's it going?"

"Fine so far Hilde, you?" Trowa replied smiling it didn't seem like Hilde ever calmed down.

"Oh I'm fanfuckingtastic! Oh my god, wow yesterday was so cool I loved it, I hope we can do that again!" Hilde took a few deep calming breaths before expelling the air. "I'm way to hyper in the mornings it's just not natural but I blame it on the espresso God I love coffee." Heero and Wufei were both staring at Hilde, Trowa was chuckling.

"Why do you like coffee so much and where are you getting it from in the morning? Do you stop somewhere and get it on your way to school?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, my mum owns a café we live like right behind it I run in there in the morning and grab whatever type of drink I'm feeling like having that day. I grew up with coffee I fricken love it my whole family happens to be coffee junkies. I work there part time; just like you live and work at the circus I live right by and work at my mum's café!" She grinned widely bouncing on her feet, making the three boys think it wasn't such a good idea for Hilde to be working around caffeinated beverages.

"That's interesting, so your real part-time job that you mentioned to me before is the café then?" Hilde nodded, "I see, just a question, but why are you not with Duo?" Trowa asked looking down the hallway to see if Duo was at his locker.

"Mmm he's not a morning person he usually only gets here before the bell goes for class to start he's never really here earlier than needed, I'm surprised you didn't know that! He's really, really, really not a morning person! I slept over at his Ula's place once and went to wake him up, wow was he every grumpy and he kept trying to go back to sleep after shoving me off his bed of course." The other students that were starting to show up for school, along with the ones who were already there were staring at Hilde and the three boys shocked that she was openly talking to them and they didn't seem to mind her presence, a couple students pointed whispering among each other Hilde guffawed inwardly.

"Hillllddeeee…" A tired sluggish voice whined out, arms folded around Hilde's neck hands resting on her shoulders and a head landed directly in the middle her shoulder blades. "This time of the day should not exist it should be banned" Duo grumped his voice muffled by Hilde's back. "Hey Tro, Heero…Wufei" He waved one hand lazily still not lifting his head.

Hilde sniggered, "See what I mean? He is so not a morning person, come on Duo get off of me or my knees are going to buckle! Damn you're pretty heavy for such a skinny guy then again it could be muscle!" She quirked an eyebrow towards the other three then giggled.

"Hey Duo, so did you enjoyed yesterday?" Trowa asked his voice a little more husky than usual, he gave a one sided smirk.

Duo lifted his had slowly to look at Trowa Duo flushed, his cheeks were now lightly tinted pink he gave a small smile back as he coughed to clear his suddenly obstructed throat as h thought about the previous day. In a flash his mood changed as he thought more about the previous day, "Yeah it was pretty wicked I still can't believe I got to see a lion up close! And pet her! That was so cool!" The pink tint had washed out from Duo's cheeks; instead his face had lit up thinking about his first visit to a circus. They stood there talking about other miscellaneous things until the class bell sounded and they went their separate ways to their first class.

**(xxx)**

Duo sighed loudly he could still feel Trowa's arm around his waist from the moment it happened and other random moments from then on. It was one of those touches that lingered and made you keep brushing your own hand over the spot where the person had touched you, the kind that if you thought about it long enough it sent shivers up your spine. He couldn't help feeling that the touch had a little more meaning to it than any other touch a friend would give you.

Duo felt his face heat up again as he slid into his seat for class. He spent the entire class thinking about how attractive and friendly Trowa is, and how attractive and how emotionless Heero is. _'Maybe it isn't emotionless? Maybe Heero's just…what's the word_? _Shy? Introverted? Guarded? Right and do you think you can bring him out of his little shell? I think not. Now Trowa there's a difference there he's not any of those things he I think, just prefers to think rather than talk, he's a thinker. I sound like a complete moron! That Wufei seems more like Trowa but shares some of Heero's attributes from observation but I wouldn't really know…wow the bells gone already? Next class it is!' _Duo stood and exited the classroom after the other students who had all rushed to get out of class.

As he walked down the hall he shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his mind from its inner monologue when he walked right into something very firm and solid, very solid and landed on his backside in the hallway. He looked up to see two deep onyx eyes gazing at him. _'Christ all mighty! Wufei Chang_**(1) **_damn does he ever have a hard body!'_ Duo locked eyes with Wufei momentarily; Duo shivered and broke the eye contact rubbing his backside he groaned. "Man I am not having a good day! Sorry 'bout that Wufei I wasn't watching where I was going."

Wufei held his hand out to Duo "Obviously not or you wouldn't have walked into me like that." Duo took Wufei's hand and was pulled to his feet as if he weighed nothing. "You really shouldn't daze out in public like that Maxw…Duo" Duo smiled and cracked his back loudly Wufei twitched at the sound, looking slightly disturbed.

"Yeah well sometimes you can't help it; sometimes it's as if your mind has a mind of its own. Hey we have gym together next don't we? Wanna walk with me; you are headed to gym right?" Wufei nodded Duo grinned "Cool, might as well go though it's not my favorite subject." Wufei turned to look at Duo's face, there was a slight frown tugging at the corners of his lips, his brow furrowed in thought.

"You don't like gym why not?" Wufei questioned, curious about the sudden silence from his companion. Duo blinked and shook himself from his reverie; smiling at Wufei he gave a heavy shrug before picking up his pace towards the west wing of the school where the gym was located.

"No reason" Duo grunted walking a few paces ahead of Wufei, whose eyes were fixed on Duo's swaying braid. Duo turned his head slightly his Cheshire grin back in place, "You're pretty good at what were doing in gym now, all this weight training and flexibility stuff, how come? Do you work out at home or take classes some where?" Duo questioned, hoping to change the subject from its previous topic.

Wufei lengthened his stride to be in step with Duo, "Yes I've been training in martial arts since I was very young, that and fencing and sword fighting. I was taught by an uncle of mine who runs a school of martial arts I still attend there to train." Wufei said this with an air of pride surrounding him; he was obviously one who enjoyed the arts.

"Wow, I guess it would be really good for a person to learn martial arts but I don't know if it'd be something for someone like me you have to have the right mind frame and I don't think I do, although the sword fighting looks and sounds pretty wicked from what I've seen and heard. Do either Heero or Trowa do martial arts or train with you at your uncle's school?" Duo was curious as to how Heero and Trowa achieved such perfect bodies and couldn't help but think he was nearing the answer now.

"Trowa has been in gymnastics since he was younger," Wufei took the time to snort at the mere thought of gymnastics. "Gymnastics and then later kick boxing, only recently have we gotten him into any type of martial arts he only joins us to train every once and a while, preferring to do his gymnastics in the big top tent at the circus. Heero however has been trained in martial arts growing up and like me he still trains. Yes he attends my uncle's school on the occasion; recently he's taken up Japanese kendo. We aren't really students of the school, but we can use it to our leisure Heero and I can train and also teach Trowa some martial arts when he isn't doing what gymnasts do." He shrugged and laughed pulling the door to the gym open he stepped inside and held it open for Duo who followed looking awed.

"You three are skilled in so much I can hardly believe it! I could only wish to have that many skills; I mean I do have my own brand of skills but nothing like you three. Lets go get changed for gym Wufei, Heero and Trowa are probably already in the change room and Hilde will be right on time like usual. Let's go let's go let's go! You can show me how to do this stuff properly rather than Hilde and I talking all class like usual!" They had walked into the boys change room together, the others in the room glanced in their direction before going back to what they were doing, they only two whose gazes lingered was that of Heero and Trowa who smirked at Wufei finally getting into what they termed 'the game.'

Duo disappeared from Wufei's side almost immediately after stepping towards the group of already changing boys, for someone who had a body like Duo's it was surprising that he always changed out of view of everyone else although no one thought anything of it since no one really ever noticed him slip away then reemerging as if he'd never left the room dressed fully in a pair of shorts, and a tight long sleeved shirt made of very thin material under a black t-shirt, some times it was just the long sleeved shirt but never just the t-shirt. The only ones who noticed this odd habit of Duo's was the three he had been getting to know recently, Heero, Trowa and Wufei who when together often speculated about this odd shyness from such a gorgeous young man.

"Soooo boys, ready to go?" Duo reappeared between Trowa and Wufei slinging his arms casually around their shoulders, his trade mark grin in place and his braid hanging in front of him, his violet eyes shone wickedly and he let go of them patted them on the back and ambled out of the room sniggering quietly and swinging his own braid like a jump rope. Heero grunted and followed Duo, Trowa ad Wufei caught up to Heero and the three entered the gym after Duo who was waving to Hilde who was only entering the girls change room to switch clothes now.

The students stood chatting with one another waiting for their teacher to call order to the class, Duo stood with his new acquaintances or maybe even friends when Hilde came jogging up to them waving she stood beside Duo just as the teacher looked up from his attendance list "Seeing as Miss. Schbeiker has finally graced us with her appearance we can get started…." He continued to speak about the lesson for that day, which was of course more weight training to teach them how to properly lift weights, most of the guys in the class were interested (of course there was the few who weren't,) some of the girls were interested but other girls had suddenly come down with a sudden spot of cramps and couldn't participate.

The class who actually wanted to take part headed towards the weight room, Duo included, Hilde followed looking slight baffled "Hey Duo where're we going? I thought you didn't really like this stuff, I thought we were gonna sneak out of class today!" Hilde stared at her friend's back.

"Aw Hil I only hate it 'cuz I don't know how to do it right, Wufei here is gonna teach me I really wouldn't mind learning! We can skip a different class kay Hil-baby?" Duo swung his braid over his shoulder not catching Hilde's curious expression towards Duo who was now humming to himself, loudly. "Okay, so what's first?" Hilde heard Duo ask as she walked into the room a few paces behind him.

Wufei instead of leading Duo to any machine stopped and showed him how to stretch correctly, Heero and Trowa stretched a couple feet behind Duo talking quietly to one another casting glances to Duo and Wufei, Hilde stood on the other side of the room watching them. She watched as Heero's face darkened, surprised she followed his gaze finding Duo bent over a little and Wufei's hand on his leg pushing it forward slightly. Wufei was standing directly behind Duo, showing him to stand correctly for the next few stretches. Hilde's flicked her eyes back to Heero's face his scowl was still in place until he turned his head into Hilde's direction his face now blank, she averted her gaze to another boy working his leg muscles trying to look nonchalant.

She pushed herself away from the wall after a few minutes and ventured over to Heero and Trowa who were now getting ready to get started on the machines, "you guys do this often?" she asked watching Wufei show Duo how to properly work his leg muscles, while Wufei worked his arms.

"Me not so much I have other methods Heero works out on machines like this more than I do if he's venting his anger." Trowa answered as he adjusted the weight on his machine of choice, sitting down his legs spread he promptly began his workout.

Heero glanced at Hilde from where he was bent over fixing the weight on his machine; Hilde averted her eyes from Heero's ass**(2)** quickly, realizing with a flush that Trowa was watching her as well. "You don't work out?" Heero asked simply, standing and stretching once more before starting his own work out.

Hilde walked forward and looked at the weight Heero had put on the machine, he like Duo was using a leg machine she smirked at the weight then stepped away. "What makes you think that Heero?" she asked her voice sounding oddly sweet.

"The fact that your not even trying this out seems to suggest that you don't, Duo's trying, why aren't you?" Heero followed Hilde with his eyes as she settled herself at the leg machine left between Trowa and himself. She smiled at Heero then at Trowa before starting to use the machine with ease. Heero raised an eyebrow, "you know how to use it?" Hilde nodded still smiling. "You've got strong legs." Heero commented looking at the weight she was lifting Trowa nodded in agreement.

"I damn well better have strong legs!" Hilde exclaimed laughing at the two guys, "I am a soccer player and a kick boxer! My mum made me take up kick boxing as to protect myself when I was a pre-teen and I stuck with it, and my sister got me into soccer when we were kids. I also run everyday just so ya know" Trowa was about to respond when a voice cut in.

"Ah my Hilde-babe the little tom-boy is leaving out a wonderfully sweet element, her loving mother also had Hilde here take ballet for a few years before they realized she was better suited to" Duo paused smirking "jazz" Hilde jumped from her seated position snarling at Duo she shoved him onto the floor and pinned him down.

"You little son of a fucking bitch I hate you right now you know that Duo Maxwell! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Hilde glared at Duo her forearm across his throat.

Duo's eyebrows rose "How do you know my mother was a bitch? You've never met her Hilde." Duo's face went from joking to bitter before he closed his eyes and sighed blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

Hilde opened her mouth to retort before shutting it, rolling off Duo and giving him a long look, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders standing up he pulled Hilde to her feet. Both friends glared at each other for a few moments before they both gave in and started chuckling quietly shaking their heads.

Duo ran his fingers through his bangs before turning to Heero and Trowa "You heard me say nothing about the d-word and Hilde okay?" He grinned and Hilde snorted loudly. "What? Oh what so they can know now, about Hilde and her 'jazz pants' really it's like tights but-Owwww don't grab the braid!" Duo stood pouting at Hilde whose eye was visibly twitching.

"Duo-seriously I'm gonna kick your skinny little ass into next week if you mention my dance classes again I will do it believe me!" Hilde glared at Duo who pouted more.

"You think I have a skinny ass? Is it too skinny? Oh no! Is my ass not hot!" Duo gasped and clutched his chest tightly in fake despair. "Alas I must gain weight I must strive off this skinny ass! No wait you said skinny not boney right? So skinny isn't all that bad hmm?" He grinned; his eyes twinkling at Hilde before he turned and grinned at the other three who were watching them tease each other back and fourth like a ping pong match.

Hilde laughed loudly "No Duo you have a nice tight ass, I'd tap that. Wouldn't you?" Hilde quickly questioned Heero who blinked, caught off guard before answering with a mumbled 'Hn' "Seeeee Duo! Heero would tap your ass too!" Hilde grinned as Duo's face flushed red and Heero cocked an eyebrow at Hilde looking unperturbed by her jesting.

"Okay enough of that subject lets get back to what we were doing, well actually seeing as class in nearly over any ways I think I'm gonna go get changed and leave for lunch! Are you going to come to Hil?" Duo had already started walking towards the change rooms Hilde followed after shrugging at the guys and laughing. Duo walked quickly into the boys change room, snatched his stuff from the locker he had shoved it in before preceding to the change rooms to shed off his gym clothes and replace them with his tight black pants, and a tight emerald green shirt that proclaimed in black 'Get over me' across the chest. Duo grinned at the shirt; Hilde had bought it for him when she was shopping with her sister saying it reminded her of him. He crossed the locker room over to the mirrors and checked over his reflection he ran his hand over a few stray hairs atop his head before grinning at himself and exiting the room grin in place. Hilde stood propped against the wall waiting for him they left the gym together way before the bell even rang.

"Okay Duo, what's with the sudden urge to leave I thought you were enjoying yourself this class?" Hilde questioned Duo who turned to fix Hilde with a hard stare Hilde frowned she hardly ever saw Duo look so serious.

"One reason Hil, what was with asking Heero if he'd 'tap my ass' as you so very poetically put it, are you trying to make them think I'm into guys or him at least?" Duo groaned he was scared to think what would happen with Heero, Trowa and Wufei if they found out he was into guys, he wanted to be honest but since they were just starting to talk and get along he didn't want to be that honest yet.

"Wellllll The only reason I asked Heero was because he seemed quite fascinated with your ass, and didn't look too pleased when Wufei was standing behind said ass." Hilde smirked as Duo stopped walking to stare open mouthed at Hilde.

"Not true, a guy like Heero staring at my ass Hil, maybe you should get your eyes checked. I have amazing gaydar and have never felt any vibes from Heero Yuy not once!" Duo paused, dipping into his memories of Heero shaking his head he still couldn't believe what Hilde was saying. "Come on there is no way, he seems so straight all the girls go crazy over him, didn't you say he dated some chick from here a while back for a few months?"

"Well yeah, but I think it's because he didn't want to be mean to her, they were friends beforehand and still are. Things just didn't work out for some reason which neither told anyone. I still believe what I saw Duo, Heero Yuy was checking you out. Whatever it's your choice I you believe me or not."

Hilde grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him over to where the topic of discussion was sitting talking quietly to Trowa and Wufei they broke off at Hilde's energetic greeting before she plopped down in the chair across from Trowa leaving Duo the chair across from Heero which he was about to avoid when Hilde reached out her hand, grasped Duo's wrist and pulled him beside her. They spent the rest of lunch talking about different places around the city which Duo hadn't really seen yet, it was easy to forget how new Duo was and hard to believe he hadn't gotten out much to explore.

**(xxx)**

Duo finished adjusting himself in the mirror and ran down two flights of stairs, jumping the last three he ran down the hall to the kitchen banging the door open he cackled. An older woman who was sipping a cup of tea at the counter focused her attention to Duo instead of wearing an annoyed expression she was smiling fondly at him. "I'm so glad your getting out more Duo, you need it, and with more friends! I'm so glad your adjusting here! I was beginning to think you wouldn't!" Duo smiled at the women before approaching her and kissing her on top of her head.

Duo as a child had met Ula when she would come by; she adored what others had termed "The Maxwell Demon," often spoiling him. She was the woman who ran another orphanage that was part of Father Maxwell's funding. Duo lived in the inner city orphanage while Ula took care of the outer city orphanage which was in a better, more respectable area than Father Maxwell's, though he always said he would never abandon the inner city children that they needed as much care as any other children if not more because of the area and the gangs. Often Ula would come by to see if Father Maxwell and the young nun, Sister Helen needed any children moved to make space for more.

When Duo had become a fixture at the Maxwell Church Ula had been surprised by his appearance but was warned that he was very stubborn about it and would possibility grow out of it, so she had let it be. She had become attached to Duo like all the others at the Church. When Duo's life had taken that dreadful turn she was there for him, taking him in straight away and letting the poor boy deal with the pain in his own way, often giving him comfort when she felt he needed it. Duo had decided to stay out of school for a few months after the incident feeling he couldn't deal with anything yet, until Ula put her foot down and said he had to go back to school.

Heading back to school is how the shell that he had created around himself which had grown hiding him even more from the world began to crack with the new found friendship of Hilde he had opened up little by little no longer hiding himself from everyone, Hilde's friendship opened Duo up enough to spend time with the children, the older kids and Ula's guests. Ula was now so proud to see her 'demon' had more friends and was actually going out instead of spending his time in his room, away from the other orphans reading, drawing or doing something on his computer.

Ula unlike Sister Helen was not a nun she was an avid church attendee but she found some of their views shoddy. She didn't mind when Duo started to lean towards a darker appearance as much as Sister Helen had who despite her love of Duo was encouraging him to brighten up his appearance, trim his hair some what. Instead of listening to her he rebelled by blacking his eyes with eyeliner. Duo confessed to Ula part of it was for the amusement to see Father Maxwell's and Sister Helen's exasperated sighs and the shock of the church comers. The other part was it actually reflected a part of him that felt that way and he didn't know really why.

Ula couldn't help herself watching Duo pace excitedly around the kitchen she seized his hand and hugged him. Duo grinned and buried his face into Ula's neck. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he loved hugging his Ula. Ula to Duo represented a motherly or grandmotherly figure despite her age; she was older than Sister Helen had been, but only by 7 years or so. Her long mousy brown hair held up in a bun, and warm hazel eyes comforted Duo so much when he was feeling depressed. Ula was very pretty heavier set woman and Duo loved that about her when he was little he loved cuddling into her arms on her lap.

Duo finished snuggling Ula's cheek just in time to hear the doorbell chime; Duo flashed a grin at Ula "Okay Ula! They're here now! I'm so excited to go out with them! These guys are amazing Ula wait until you meet them but not now we gotta get going they probably ran late because of Hilde! Yeah right she says she isn't girly" Duo snorted, hugged Ula once more and rushed out the door there was only enough time to hear a yelled "Hi Ula! Bye Ula!" from Hilde who was laughing as Duo slammed the door cutting the laughter off.

**(xxx)**

**(1)** Changed the order to fit Duo's American mind, since of course for him it'd be "Wufei Chang" not "Chang Wufei" Yep.

**(2)** Right to the point no cutesy words from this author...most of the time.

**A/N:** Oh goody, some background story I didn't mean for it all to be here but it wouldn't have I any other way although not all of it has been explained. This chapter is longer than the others it would seem! I'm trying to aim for longer chapters but for some reason that never really works for me. Hehe!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bet Not Worth Making**

**Warnings: **male on male, language, sexual references. You've been forewarned. Oh and ooc-ness in some characters.

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Gundam Wing…Alas I do not.

**A/N:** Soooo yeah…crazy few months g-ma broke her hip, mum broke her ankle. Things just got all funky at once, but it's all settling down now. I haven't been inspired to write much either until I met a girl on Gaia, we started chatting about fan fictions; it just hit me the urge to write that is. I started working on a diff. story but felt the need and interest to update this one! So I apologize!

'_Thoughts'_

**(xxx)** Equals scene break!

**(xxx)  
**

Duo hummed loudly while pulling on a pair of baggy black jeans and a grey long sleeved shit with black screened designs along the right side, he was thumbing through his brain remembering the previous nights activities with Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Hilde they had gone down to the water front and docks and hung out, his three friends showing him all the things to do. The funky restaurants, the boarder walk shops for tourists, the hang outs for teens the things Duo had yet to take in since his arrival from his old city which was a 5 hour drive away. He had been extremely excited last night often making the others laugh or stare at him with amusement It was a perfect night Duo thought they all seemed to have enjoyed themselves by the end of the night they were exhausted, which wasn't all that late, Duo and Hilde were both still wide awake compared to the other three, that's how Duo learned the three of them normally got up very early in the mornings to work out or work. Of course Duo was still teasing them when Trowa dropped him off at home.

It was now a nice lazy Sunday morning; Duo yawned loudly he had wanted to sleep in this morning but instead he was up early, in Duo's mind, watching cartoons with the younger orphans in the living room, Ula had needed him to watch over the children this morning since the two Sunday staffers hadn't arrived yet, and the girl who normally worked the overnight to Sunday morning shift had a bad cold and couldn't come in. Ula herself was out having breakfast or brunch with some friends this Sunday so she needed Duo who was happy to do it since he didn't have any plans, and encouraged Ula to have some 'me-time.'

Duo stood up and stretched his tired limbs yawning once more he shuffled his way towards the kitchen once there he started making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids to eat, and cereal for the ones who wanted it instead, he had put his foot down at the requests for French toast, waffles and pancakes stating he really didn't feel like making anything that needed effort today, he only made the breakfasts for the kids that couldn't really do it themselves letting the others make what they wanted so long as they didn't use the stove, just in case once he handed the sandwiches and cereal out he stayed in the kitchen keeping an eye on the other children and making himself some toast.

The doorbell chimed throughout the house grumbling Duo furrowed his eyebrows he glanced at the microwaves bright green numbers, reading the time to be 11:55 AM, there were no appointments made for prospective parents today, Duo hadn't spoken to anyone about coming over and Hilde had said she was going to sleep until about 12:30 today, he didn't think Ula had anyone stopping by either.

Grumbling he headed towards the front door after the bell had chimed for the second time the children knew better than to answer the door without an adult or older teen with them, they watched as Duo stalked past grouchily fixing the baggy black jeans he had on. Rubbing his eyes he wretched the door open he had the intent on giving his best glare to the person standing opposite him when shockingly; the person launched themselves at Duo and hugged him tightly. Once the figure let go Duo stood gapping like a fish before the person before letting out a loud excited yell and pulling the person back into a tight hug.

Quatre hugged his best friend for a few more moments before pulling out of Duo's grasp, gasping for air he smiled a sweet sad smile at his friend. "I didn't know where you were! I got home from Arabia and went to see you…and…there was nothing there! An empty lot! I was worried Duo! The store owner across the street told me a fire had happened oh Allah Duo! I thought you were…" He blinked tears out of his aqua blue eyes chewing his bottom lip. Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled into his new home.

"I wanted to tell you Kat, but I was so depressed and nobody would give me a number to call you at or, or even an address to mail you! I didn't to leave what happened as a message that just felt wrong and impersonal! I'm glad you're home though! I missed you tons!" Duo looked as if he didn't know weather to laugh or cry while dragging Quatre into the kitchen and pushing him into a chair.

"Duo…you could've emailed me you know…." Quatre nearly snickered as Duo slapped his forehead and groaned "It's alright I know your alive that's all that matters! Also a plus side to this is that this area and city is a really nice place to live in compared to before. Anyways you're going to a new school right? School won't be school without being with you, so would it be alright if I told you I found out what school you're going to and have transferred there?" Quatre smiled nervously at Duo for a few moments.

"No fucking way!" Duo exclaimed jumping out of his chair causing it to clatter to the floor, Quatre jumped a few inches a frown etched across his face, "You're going to be coming to the same school oh my God! No way! You just made my day Kat!" Quatre frown melted both boys started laughing and talking about the school. "I just started to make some friends, I mean I have people I talk to but you know me Kat, I don't trust anyone easily. I have a friend named Hilde she's an awesome girl you'll really like her, there's also Heero, Trowa and Wufei I just started to get to know them, Let me tell you Kat these guys are super hot you'll like them. They don't know I swing 'that way' I plan on telling when I get to know them better, I have this weird feeling that Trowa swings the same way though…" Duo trailed off a small smile pulling at his lips, before he continued with stories about Hilde and how she found out about Duo being gay.

Laughing loudly, Quatre smiled at Duo grabbing his hands in his own "It's nice to see you so happy and excited Duo! You're making me get excited I really want to meet this Hilde friend of yours! My dad owns a house in this area which we didn't use until now since I was being re-modeled to my step-moms liking. So it isn't like I'll be living in my old house which was forever away even from our old school!" They sat around in the living room keeping an eye on the kids while Quatre told Duo all about his trip to Arabia with his father, Quatre was the only male heir to take over his father's business so he was asked to join his father on these trips every so often, Quatre didn't mind as much as other teenagers his age would have. He just wished his father hadn't pushed him into the position to take over and wished he would listen to him every now and then.

"Ohh it's nearly one in the afternoon! Hilde should be up, showered and dressed by now Kat do you want me to call her to come over so you can meet her?!" Duo already had his hand wrapped around the phone ready to dial, with a nod from Quatre he had the phone ringing in less than 5 seconds, after speaking to Hilde's mom for a few seconds Duo was chirping excitedly to a female voice from the other end of the phone. A few moments later Duo hung up throwing his arm around Quatre's shoulder he cackled. "Be prepared her mom is going to drop her off, she doesn't live that far away but she really wants to meet you so she's rushing over!"

Not even ten minutes later an excited violet haired female came thundering into the house past the wide eyed children over to Quatre, after circling him for a few seconds she grinned and hugged him, surprising Quatre. "So you're Kat, or I mean Quatre, I'm Hilde you can call me Hilde or Hil it doesn't matter! Duo has told me a lot about you so your like Duo here you bat for the other team!" Hilde joked grinning just as manically as Duo was.

"Ah, Hilde it is? It's really nice to meet you Duo has told me a few stories about you and him I was really interested in meeting you too!" Quatre upon meeting Hilde had taken on a bit of a shy attitude; normally he could meet and greet many people without batting an eye, however when I came to meeting people his own age he tended to get a bit nervous since he was always around adults or people slightly older then himself instead of teenagers. After talking to Hilde a bit more he started t feel relaxed around the girl and opened up a bit more.

They three teenagers spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, when Ula and the women who worked with her came home the three of them took to wandering around outside chatting about of course Trowa, Heero and Wufei, school, by the end of the day Quatre couldn't wait to start school and meet Hilde's "sexy-three." Quatre had looked more amused at the nickname then Duo had. Hilde waved goodbye to Quatre and Duo, then Quatre himself said goodbye if he was to prepare himself for his first day back at a school instead of being tutored by a personal teacher.

Duo face was killing him by the end of the day, he hadn't truly smiled like that in ages thrilled to see Quatre again, and even more thrilled that Hilde and Quatre got along so well. He couldn't wait for Quatre to get an eyeful of Duo's new friends. When he went to sleep that night he didn't have any nightmares about the fire. Instead his dreams focused more on his friends.

**(xxx)**


End file.
